For Better or For Worse
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Changes are happening everywhere in Ooo. Jake and Lady are finally getting hitched, Finn is having some girlfriend drama, and just about everything is just falling apart in Ooo. But even with all of that stuff happening will Jake and Lady's wedding day turn out as planned or will it turn into the worst wedding in all of Ooo's history. Contains LadyxJake and FPxFinn


**I just had this idea in my head when I was working on Burning Promises. and I kinda made this chapter when I was working on Heat. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jake ran into the Tree House trying to find Finn. All because Jake had to tell Finn the awesome news. Him and Lay were finally getting married. And Jake needed to ask Finn if he'd be his best man. "Finn! Finn, where are you?" Jake called out walking around the Tree House.

"Yeah Jake what is it?" A voice spoke from behind Jake. Jake turned around to see Finn standing in the doorway of the tree house, his clothes scorched and his body covered with 3erd degree burns.

"I was hanging out with Flame Princess. Isn't that obvious from all of the burns on my body?" Finn walked over to the Kitchen Table and grabbed the jar that held the Cyclops Tears. He uncapped the jar and poured some of the Tears on his wounds. Sure enough, after just a few seconds, the wounds were healed. "Anyway Finn I have some awesome news to tell you."

"What is it, Jake?" Jake shot Finn a grin."ME AND LADY ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" Finn put down the jar and stared at Jake. "That's great news Jake. I'm sure you two will be really happy together. I am really happy for you, bro."

"Thanks dude." Jake beamed. He looked down at the ground and played with his paw. "_Annnnd_ I was kinda wondering if you'd want to be my best man."

"Of course Jake. I'd love too. So when's the wedding going to take place anyway?"

"Follow me I'll show you." Jake walked over to the calender that was over the stove. He pointed to the 28th. "That's when the wedding is."

"So just two weeks left until the wedding takes place. I guess that we should stat preparing for the wedding." Jake shook his head. "Nah dude LR and PB are taking care of everything. So all that we need to do is get tuxedos."

Finn nodded. "Okay but in the mean time want to go adventuring."

"Sure dude." With that the two adventurers left the house. Where they spent the next several hours beating up the Ice King and helping Princess. "So Jake I'm going off to go and ask Flame Princess if she'll be able to go to the wedding." Jake nodded. "Sure buddy, I'll just go back to the Tree House and play Beemo or something."

Ok, dude. Bye." Finn said before turning around and walking towards Flame Princess' house while Jake walked back to the Tree House.

* * *

When Jake got back to the Tree House he slumped on the couch sighing. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting married. don't get Jake wrong he **loved **the idea that he'd finally be able to marry his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn. It's just that it would be a change. He'd need to probably move out of the Tree House and live with her since hey- you know have pups on the way and will be married now.

In retrospect Jake should've told Finn that he might move out, but it was enough change for Finn. Jake getting hitched would be a big, BIG change for Finn. saying that he would be moving too would be too much for the poor kid.

"I feel really bad. I'm going to leave Finn in this big Tree House alone. It's not fair to do this. but I need to do this for LR. If we're going to start a family then I guess sacrifices will need to be made...even though I _really _don't want to do it." Jake sat up on the couch. "I'll just have to tell the kid when he gets back from FP's."

* * *

Finn walked across the vast valley, past all of the Mountains, and past the Marauders Village until he made it to Flame Princess' house. It was a nice place, not so much as place where people other then a Fire Elemental would be able to call home. It was just a big pile of wood and other things like metal that was set on fire.

"Hey Flame Princess." Finn walked up to Flame's house where he saw her working on conjuring up her fire. "Oh hey Finn." Flame Princess walked up to the hero and kissed him on his cheek. "Flame Princess can I ask you something..." Finn trailed off, hoping that she'd say yes to him.

"Sure Finn you are my boyfriend after all." Finn took Flame Princess' hands and held them in his palms ignoring the burning sensation that it brought him. "Well are you doing anything on the 28th?"

"No. Dad's busy with his whole Kingdom plans. Nothing really that interesting."

"Then do you think that you might be able to go to Jake's wedding with me, as my date?"Flame Princess glowed brighter. "Of course Finn. I'd love to."

"Thanks FP. You're the greatest." Finn leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. "So Flame Princess see you tomorrow for our date, where we can go over the plans for the wedding?" Flame Princess smiled and nodded."Sure. Bye Finn." She waved at her boyfriend as he started walking back home. "Bye Flame Princess." Finn called out to her as he began running back to the Tree House.

* * *

Finn pushed open the wooden door of his and Jake's Tree House. "Hey Jake." Finn called out. But there was no reply from his brother. "Jake, Jake. Where are you, bro?" Finn walked around the home searching all around for Jake.

"Oh there you are Jake." Finn climbed up to the bedroom to see his brother sitting in his drawer/bed, stuffing his mouth with Ice Cream. "Hey Finn." Jake said nonchalantly. He sighed. "Finn I have some serious junk to tell you, and believe me it isn't going to be easy to say." Jake scratched the back of his neck while Finn leaned in, wondering what the heck Jake wanted to tell him that was so serious.

"Well since we already have pups on the way, not to mention that we're already getting married in like 2 weeks. Me and Lady talked and we've decided that It might be best for the pups, that I go and live with her."

Finn just stood there in shock. "So you're leaving here?" Jake looked down at the ground, nodding. Not even wanting to look Finn in the eye. "Will we still- you know, be able to go adventuring?"

"Yes, of course buddy. we'll never stop hanging out and adventuring with each other." Finn beamed, glad that he was still going to be able to hang out with his buddy. "W-when are you moving?" Finn sniffed. While he was really glad that he and Jake would still be adventuring, he was sad that Jake was moving out.

"Probably after the wedding. But that means that we at least have 2 weeks to go on some of the **best adventures ever**. Just imagine it."

"Yeah dude it'll be awesome. But tomorrow I'll need to take a rain check for my date with FP. So that means that you and Lady can talk about the wedding or something." Jake nodded grinning. "Ok, dude. And, umm, Finn you're taking this a lot better then I though you would."

"Well I understand how much Lady means to you. I understand that when your married you'll **_want _**to live together. It's okay dude. Really. I'll be fine."

"Good Finn. I'm so glad. Let's just hope that everything goes good. Because I'm really, really. REALLY worried about getting married. We have a lot of evil nemesis who'd love to ruin my wedding. I'm just so worried and nervous." Finn held up his hand to silence his brother. "It's okay. Me and FP will be there to take care of anyone who might try to ruin the wedding. Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong, you're my bro I'd do anything for you." Jake hugged Finn. "Thanks bro. I knew you'd be there for me."

* * *

**Not my _best _chapter, but not my worst one either. Anyway things'll get most interesting as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Review, follow, and favorite :)  
**


End file.
